


Lines

by sage_theory (papersage)



Category: The Tomorrow People (1992)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-07
Updated: 2010-03-07
Packaged: 2017-10-07 19:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papersage/pseuds/sage_theory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam goes straight to the problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lines

Weird to be taking the train when he could've teleported, but Adam holds on to the rail anyway. Fine, he'll do it on her terms. He walk and ride and take the long way to her front door.

 

Not that he isn't truly pissed. How could she? Sneaking off like that. Just a vacation to Australia. Calling him on the phone. The *phone* and telling him to tell everyone else that she wasn't coming back. That she was trading them in for the normal life. She had a good reason.

 

Her father finally came back into her life, a better man than the one who left her, wanting to make it up to her. And Ami was suddenly a seven-year-old girl, standing on the front step, holding onto her mother's skirt, desperate to find something to make her father stay even just a minute longer. Wanting to earn his love back.

 

He hates her father for abusing that, abusing a child's implicit and unfaltering trust. He hates her for never taking it back, for never realizing it wasn't her fault.

 

Leaving him with Jade and Megabyte who just can't *stop* with the bickering. Leaving him with the fallout, because the government is refusing to walk away after what went down with the aliens.

 

They saved the world together. And it comes down to a phone. One lousy phone call.

 

Lisa walked. Kevin was taken.

 

Adam is tired of losing.

 

The train stops and Adam has stewed so long, enduring the mental and physical noise of the train so long that he's irritable and inattentive.

 

He has to look up before he even realizes she's there.

 

Ami grips her bag in two hands and lets it dangle in front of her legs. She looks at the platform, the train, the stairs. Everywhere that isn't his eyes.

 

Because Ami is a thing made of glass with cracks that are slowly making their way towards her heart.

 

Adam takes her hand. Takes a deep breath. "Let's start with coffee."

 

And Ami breaks. Cries and smiles all at the same time. Adam pulls her in and doesn't care if anyone around them stares, if she has to stay there crying all day.

 

Ami may be broken, but she's there. And broken is better than lost.

 

\- END -


End file.
